


if you like me too (please tell me right now)

by mtaeils



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Lowercase, M/M, Really mild angst, but sfw, jaehwan is angry, minhyun is sad, ong is a dumbass, some cursing bc jaehwan has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaeils/pseuds/mtaeils
Summary: seongwoo's been avoiding him and minhyun wants to know why even if it breaks his heart.or, alternatively seongwoo is a dumbass and minhyun is to nice to say something about it (but jaehwan isn't)





	if you like me too (please tell me right now)

**Author's Note:**

> this was self beta'd so im sorry for any mistakes (i wrote it listening to sleep talking for some reason so there's definitely some mistakes bc this song gets me hyped)
> 
> title taken from wanna one's best song aka i wanna have.

“you’re very cute you know that?” seongwoo says while staring at him.

“what’s with the sudden compliment?” minhyun says without taking his attention from the book he’s reading.

“it’s just that you look very very  _very_ cute while concentrating.”

finally taking his eyes off of the book and looking at his groupmate (friend? boyfriend? who knows) and noticing the slightly blush that colored the boy’s cheeks. “is that so? thank you, seongwoo-ah.” minhyun sends him one of his signature kissy faces making sure to make the sound louder than he normally would and watching amused while seongwoo’s face got redder.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

the situation between minhyun and seongwoo is complicated but at the same time the easiest part of both boys’ lives at the moment. they started  _this_ \- whatever it is - during the second half of produce 101, the never team atmosphere was nervous and at the edge most of the time, they had so much pressure on them and not that much time to practice and it was during those stressful days that they found themselves in each other’s arms kissing languidly and whispering sweet nothings at the dead of the night after hours of nonstop practice. as both of them made to the final lineup the stolen kisses, the flirty conversations and the stolen glances didn’t really stop and given the tiring schedules wanna one has been having they really didn’t have the time to dwell on the meaning of their relationship, well, at least not until they had their first break.

to say that things between the two 95 liners have been weird since then is a understatement. the whole group could sense something was off, they weren’t ignoring each other - at least minhyun wasn’t - but of course that tiptoeing around feelings for months would lead to some very awkward moments.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

“hyung, did you and minhyun-hyung broke up?” daniel asked one day during one of their rare free days when them and jisung were in their shared room.

“what? we weren’t dating for us to break up.”

“well, then what happened?” jisung asked from the bed underneath his own. “and don’t even try to deny that something happened because at least one traumatized member would come to me almost everyday complaining that they walked in on you two making out - jinyoung almost cried.” he said exasperated. “but now you two don’t even look at each other.”

“nothing really happened. i just been doing some thinking and i guessed i’d be better to be away from him while i do it.”

“and why’s that? did he do something? i can talk to him if you want, seongwoo-ah.” jisung said already starting to get up.

“it’s okay, hyung.” seongwoo said chuckling softly. “i just wanted to understand how i really felt about him, how he felt about me and what we  _really_ are - were? - i don’t really know, i’m very confused as you can tell.”

“i understand that. but shouldn’t you talk to him to discover at least two things out of what you just said, hyung?”

“of course not, daniel, you’re bonkers.”

“i don’t say this much but daniel is right, seongwoo.” daniel protested softly. “you should really talk to him. even guanlin noticed something’s going on.”

“not to be dramatic but i’d rather die. thank you, hyung.”  seongwoo said while leaving his bed and going to the kitchen.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

turns out seongwoo didn’t need to go talk to minhyun because said boy corned him as soon as he closed the fridge.

“what’s going on?” minhyun asked. he had his brows furrowed and was tilting his head a bit ( _cute,_ seongwoo thought,  _no what the fuck seongwoo he’s ugly look at his big ass head_ , he reprimanded himself).

“drinking a beer, you?” he said lifting said drink and choosing to play dumb because it was easier than actually talking about his feelings.

minhyun rolled his eyes. “that’s not what i meant and you know that. why are you avoiding me?”

 _fuck what do i do what do i do_ “not avoiding you, though.”  _yes, nice saving,_ he high-fived himself mentally.

“you literally ran out of the kitchen when i came in this morning.” minhyun deadpanned.

“i had to poop.” seongwoo said maybe a beat too fast.

minhyun sighed. “i’m serious, seongwoo. i miss you” then he’s bringing one of his hands to seongwoo’s cheeks but seongwoo slapped his hand away which he really shouldn’t have because the look of hurt in minhyun’s face is something he thinks he will never forget.

“i said nothing happened.” he left the kitchen feeling way worse than before.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

“nothing?” jaehwan asked. “he must be fucking kidding me, seriously.”

“i guess he hates me now.” he says throwing himself on the couch. “i just wished i knew why so i could hate myself properly too.”

“stop that. i already told you just say the word and i throw this hands.”

“you’d hurt yourself but thanks, jaehwan-ah.” the older boy smiled softly at his friend.

“i mean it, hyung. it’s not fair that he’s making you feel like this and then he doesn’t even bother to give you a explanation.” jaehwan said loudly, getting up. “i’m about to give him a piece of my mind and he’ll listen.”

minhyun’s protests die at his throat. maybe they needed someone from the outside to help them sort things out and, honestly, minhyun was tired of tiptoeing around seongwoo all the time. he wanted the boy to acknowledge his feelings and put him down gently so he could finally move on or - if a miracle happens - to say that he feels the same so this ache in minhyun’s chest would fade away and they could be with each other without being afraid of trespassing limits none of them knew.

“SEONGWOO-HYUNG!” jaehwan’s loud voice snapped him away from his thoughts. the boy was now at seongwoo’s room and gathered attention from the whole dorm, not that they weren’t used to jaehwan yelling but they certainly weren’t used to him yelling with so much anger in his voice. “WHAT THE FUCK MY DUDE?”

minhyun arrived at the room in time to see seongwoo raising from his bed looking rightfully confused looking at jaehwan like the younger grew a third head. “what the fuck indeed! why are you yelling at me?”

“jaehwan stop it. let’s go.” jisung said trying to take the younger boy from the room.

“no, hyung, i won’t stop! he needs to know that what he’s doing is fucked up and i can’t take seeing minhyun-hyung so fucking sad all the time.” he said freeing himself from jisung’s grip. “now you,” he pointed an accusatory finger at seongwoo. “why are you acting like this, huh? why are you avoiding minhyun-hyung when he’s trying to work things out?”

“you don’t know what you’re talking about, jaehwan, now shut up and lea-”

“i don’t know what i’m talking about?” he said loudly. “ _i don’t know what i’m talking about?_ ” he repeated with more feeling. “how dare you say that when i’ve been seeing you two acting like two high-schoolers for months now! why can’t you just talk to him like a fucking adult! it’s obvious you two like each other why are you overcomplicating stuff, hyung?”

“see! this is what i meant when i said you didn’t know what you’re talking about.” seongwoo looked exhausted. “he doesn’t like me! that’s why-”

“i don’t what now?” minhyun finally chimed in. “are you kidding me? that’s why you’ve been avoiding me? ‘cause you thought i didn’t like you?  _what the fuck seongwoo_!”

“well….. yeah” he said sheepishly.

“of course i like you, you dingus.” minhyun smiled softly at the dumbass he was in love with.

“you do?” he asked softly.

“i do.”

seongwoo left his bed as quickly as he could without falling flat on his face and kissed minhyun square in the mouth.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

“hey do you remember when you thought i didn’t like you back so you ignored me for a month?” minhyun asked giggling softly turning around to look at his boyfriend.

“oh shut up!” seongwoo said burying his face on minhyun’s neck while the boy laughed harder.   

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it hmu here or on [tumblr](https://moonlightaeil.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!! ＼(￣▽￣)/


End file.
